Lyn in Oxford
by LewisHobsonFan
Summary: Lyns first meeting with Laura and somehow the story got a life of it own from that on...
1. Chapter 1

Authour´s note: My second fanfic and far from ready, somehow James and Jean called out to me that they want to be in this one too, so still in progress. But I just thought I start with the first chapter already, reviews welcome.

I wrote and write this just for the fun of it, I don´t own any of the characters or quotations I used nor do I have permission to use them.

Chapter one

Lyn Lewis was on the train from Manchester to Oxford. It was the first time that had she left her little boy and partner for three days, but the offer to take a further education at the hospital in Oxford was a much too good an offer to let it slip. Knowing her two men would be well looked after by her mother-in-law; she went.

It was great that it was Oxford so she could meet and also stay with her Dad. They surely saw not enough of each other. She always said he should retire and move up North to live near her and her family, but until now DI Robert Lewis had worked in Oxford and although he was retiring soon it looked like he would stay in Oxford. He had a new woman in his life now.

Lyn had worried about her Dad for years after her mother died and had wished he would find someone again. Now that he had it was a bit weird she had to confess to herself. Okay, her Dad was more his old normal self again, more happy and joking than he had in years and she was really grateful for that. Now she was curious to meet this woman deliberately for the first time. Dr. Laura Hobson was a colleague of her Dad and Lyn tried to remember what she knew of her: She was a forensic pathologist working with her Dad for years. She started working in Oxford when Val Lewis was still alive and her Dad was still a sergeant. She also thought that she could vaguely remember a pretty blonde at her Mum´s funeral being very sympathetic and saying the right words without sounding hypocritical.

When Robbie Lewis returned from his two years attachment on the Virgin Islands after his wife´s death he and Laura started to meet for the usual drink after work and from his calls Lyn knew that Laura was one of her father´s best and oldest friends there for him whenever he needed someone to talk to. She noticed the change in their relationship when her Dad talked more than usual about Laura and got more relaxed again. After some weeks Lyn knowing he wouldn´t tell her himself just asked him and he simply said "yes"!

Now Lyn would meet Laura tonight as her Dad and Laura would pick her up from the station and go to the Trout for dinner before she would settle in with her Dad. To be honest Lyn was really looking forward to it.

Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent was leaving the office through the mortuary as she sometimes did. She was surprised to see Dr. Laura Hobson still at work. Hadn´t Robbie Lewis just told her this morning that his daughter was coming and that they would have dinner with her tonight? Too curious to just go home, she went in. Laura looked up and when seeing the Chief Super sighed.

"I´m sorry, I´m still not ready with writing down the pm facts for Act….DI Peterson. I know he needs them tonight and I´m fast, but I´m not Superwoman!"

Sensing a bit of anger in the doctors voice and not knowing what she was talking about Jean answered,

"That´s not why I´m here Laura, I´m on my way home and was just wondering why you are still here. Weren´t you supposed to have dinner with Robbie and his daughter tonight? He left over an hour ago."

"Yes, I was and yes he did! But Peterson said he really needed the results today to go on, so I stayed to finish them. Will be off as soon as I´m ready,"

Now it was for Jean to look rather confused, "But Peterson left 15 minutes ago, he said "Goodbye" on his way out." Saying this and seeing Laura´s face Jean knew she got the volcano to a break-out.

"What! That can´t be. He knew I was in a hurry. I never thought he would do something like this. Who does he think he is? He´s a big, dumb….," Laura didn´t finish the sentence, but got up, hit the storage button on the keyboard and shut the computer down. Jean smiled to herself thinking about what would come over Peterson tomorrow. Laura would make him pay for this one.

Together the two women left the building Laura still grumbling to herself what she would do to Peterson. Still feeling amused when they parted at the car park Jean tried to calm Laura down, "Calm down, relax and enjoy the evening with Robbie and Lyn. I´m sure it will be nice and you know where they are, right?"

"Yes, I know! And it´s easy for you to say: calm down and relax. I´m nervous like hell the whole day and being late doesn´t make it easier!" Laura was still steaming. Saying "Goodbye" to each other, the two went to their cars.

Lyn had totally forgotten how nice it was at the Trout, sitting outside in the early summer air. Her father had met her at the station and they drove straight here. Unfortunately Laura had to work longer, but she hoped she would make it not too late so until now they only had a drink.

When Lyn came back from the toilet she took a moment to watch her Dad from the distance of the inn building. He looked good and seemed happy and at ease with himself. It was a huge difference to how he looked when he visited last Christmas. He was gazing at the water and then looking to the side entrance of the pub garden, he started smiling widely. Lyn followed his look and saw a small blonde short-haired woman coming or better say dashing in the garden. Her Dad got up and taking her in his arms gave her a light kiss before listening to her. Lyn had never thought that her father would kiss a woman in public again, but it had looked really sweet and not weird for her at all. She decided it was time to join the two at the table now.

When she approached the table both her Dad and Laura looked at her. Laura decided not to let Peterson spoil her evening and smiled openly at Lyn, "Hi Lyn, how are you? I don't think you remember me but one of the occasions we saw each other was at the BBQ your Dad gave for the colleagues when he made DI?!"

Remembering that evening it came back to Lyn: "Oh yes, I remember now. You played football with my brother most of the evening to avoid this awful sergeant who tried to hit on you!"

Remembering too Laura smirked. "Yep! That was me. DS Miller was really awful."

"Miller tried to hit on you?" Robbie put in," I never noticed that!"

Smiling to Lyn in secret womanly understanding Laura answered, "Why am I not surprised? Val saved me at the time by asking me if I wouldn´t mind help cleaning up when it came to leaving that evening."

Seeing that the two got on quite alright already Robbie felt relieved and starting to relax he said: "Okay Ladies, now how about ordering something to eat? I don´t know about you but I´m starving."

Lyn made herself comfortable in her Dad´s bed. After a really lovely evening with Laura they had parted really late at the Trout. As she had to be at the hospital quite early tomorrow, she and her Dad called it a day when they arrived at his flat. Thinking about the evening Lyn was happy for her Dad, now knowing Laura. She was very different to her Mom which was a relief as otherwise Lyn had thought her Dad just searched for a replacement, but that for sure wasn´t the case. Now she just had to find an opportunity to have some time with Laura alone to drag out all the information she wanted and she wouldn´t get from her Dad. She didn´t know that her wish would already come true the next day. For now she drifted over to sleep with a smile when she heard her Dad talking softly on the phone in the living-room.

Laura was just ready to go to bed when her mobile rag. Seeing it was Robbie made her smile. "Hi you, has Lyn settled in okay?"

"Hello love, yes she has. She is already in bed. I just wanted to check that you got home safe."

"I have. Just on my way to bed and would love to have you here with me now. Isn´t that stupid? Now that you can´t be here, I miss you already."

Robbie was again astonished how often they had the same thoughts at the same time. "It´s the same for me, pet! I also miss you now and sleeping on the sofa doesn´t make it better! But as we also have to start early tomorrow I wish you a good night and sweet dreams, love!"

"Same to you Robbie, see you tomorrow!" Laura ended the call and went straight to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Laura was at work quite early the next morning and she was more than pleased that she managed to get the pm report on Peterson´s desk before he arrived. On her way back to the mortuary, she saw that Robbie was also already in his office, so she got herself a cup of tea and went in to greet him.

Looking up Robbie smiled at the nice surprise of seeing Laura so early that day. "Hey, Pet! Did you sleep well last night?"

"Morning, Robbie! Yes I did, surprisingly well. And I also managed to get the pm for Action-man ready on his desk before he arrives.

Grinning at the use of his nickname for Peterson, Robbie also saw the slightly mischievous smile on Laura´s face while saying it, which made him glad that he wasn´t Peterson. "What have you done?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing I wrote a nice long pm report with lots of borrowed words and medical terms in it. It shouldn´t be a problem as long as he knows a good medical online dictionary."

They were both laughing when the Chief Super stormed into the office. "Nice that you both have such fun already this morning. I have a big problem and only one way to solve it! I need your man tonight, Doctor!"

Both Laura and Robbie looked rather confused at each other, but also a bit amused. It was Laura smiling down in her tea who started speaking: "Okay Ma´am, come in, shut the door, take a seat and my tea looks like you need it more than me. And then start at the beginning please!"

Jean did as she was told and took a deep sip of the tea. Then she started, "I have to be at this charity concert and dinner tonight sitting at the Mayor´s table and can you believe what happened? My husband just phoned 15 minutes ago and told me that he is in ER at the moment as he broke his leg on his way to work. Sometimes I really think he does it on purpose. He knew how important tonight is and again he found a way out of it!"

"Should you not be on your way to hospital?" Robbie asked.

But Jean just snorted: "Our son Chris is already there. My problem is that I need someone to go with me tonight and there are only two colleagues in question who are decent enough. Unfortunately Hathaway is still on sabbatical so that only leaves you Robbie. I´m sorry I know your daughter is here, but I don´t know anyone else."

Seeing that the Chief Super really was in trouble Robbie exchanged an understanding and approving look with Laura before he answered: "That´s okay, Ma´am. I will come. Laura perhaps you can do something with Lyn tonight?"

"Sure, no problem, we can go out for dinner or have a take-away at my place. Just give Lyn my number and we can arrange something or perhaps she would like to meet some old friends, we will see." Laura smiled at Robbie then at Jean und while watching through the glass door catching a glimpse of Peterson arriving. "Okay, this is sorted then, better be off to work now, my students will already be waiting. See you later," touching Robbie´s arm slightly Laura left the office.

"Now that was a quick exit," Jean was wondering, but also got up. Robbie smirked answering: "I guess she saw Peterson coming in."

That made Jean at least smile weakly, "Oh yes, I guess he will be in for a surprise and better I don´t know what kind. Thanks Robbie, you really saved me tonight. I'll send you the details as soon as I´m in my office."

"You´re welcome, Ma´am," Robbie answered when the Chief Super left the office.

James Hathaway was on the flight home to England. He was as happy as he hadn´t been in months. After his last case and the suicide of young Adam Tibitt he couldn´t see his future with the police force and just wanted to quit. But his Chief Super, who could be really persuading had convinced him in taking a half year sabbatical first before really quitting.

So he did and took the opportunity to walk the famous pilgrimage to Santiago de Compostela hoping to find sense for his future doing the St. James-Way. And he really did! It nearly took him all the way, but during the last three days of his walk the miracle really happened for him.

Now he only wanted to go home to Oxford, take a shower and then go and tell anyone his news.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go chapter 3, story still far from ready and as before reviews are really welcome!

Chapter 3

It was 8 pm when Lyn arrived at Laura´s house. After the call from her Dad she had phoned Laura and they agreed on pizza after Lyn met with her old school mates in the afternoon.

Laura was really relaxed today and when she let Lyn in and through to the kitchen Lyn liked the house immediately. It was bright, friendly and just the bit untidy which made it feel like it was really lived in and cosy. She also found traces of her Dad. One was in the kitchen as between Laura´s mugs was the one she had given her Dad last Christmas with the picture of her son on it.

They enjoyed pizza and wine in the kitchen and after a while Lyn noticed that the talking didn´t go as she had planned. Instead of asking Laura questions she talked about her little boy, her partner and work. She then realized that one of Laura´s qualities was to listen and to make someone comfortable to tell her more or less everything. She really listened.

But after they had finished the pizza and they had settled with a second glass of wine in the conservatory Lyn decided it was time for Laura to talk.

"Laura, can I ask you some questions?" Lyn asked making herself comfortable on one side of an old sofa.

Laura putting her legs under her when settling down on the other side answered with a grin: "You can ask me anything. If you get an answer we will see…"

Lyn smiled back: "Fair enough! To start with something about you personally: You were never married, right? Why?"

"Oh, I guess I never met the right guy before. You know my parents have the perfect marriage and also my brother has found this one perfect partner. Perhaps I have been too fastidious, but it never felt right for marriage and kids and also my job is a problem for some guys. It puts them off that I really love what I do," Laura answered, "And the working hours are really unpredictable, most guys don't like that."

"Okay, that shouldn´t be a problem with Dad, he knows firsthand about that," Lyn said. "To go on from here, don´t you regret that you don´t have any children?" was Lyn´s next cautiously asked question.

Laura looked out and then directly into Lyn´s eyes while answering: "To be honest, no! I always had the feeling that I wouldn´t be a good mom. So whenever I had or have the feeling I would miss something not having a kid I phone my nephew and my two nieces. They are my brother´s kids and they are great. I´m the godmother of all three and if my job doesn´t get in between we all enjoy our meetings. I am sure I´m a much better auntie than a mother. So you don´t have to worry about that your son will get an aunt or uncle younger than he," Laura said with a grin.

"Oh, I didn´t mean it that way," Lyn said, "I was just wondering, but I think being a good aunt will definitely qualify you for being a great granny."

Seeing Laura´s shocked face Lyn burst out into a loud laugh. "Sorry, I just had to say this," she started when the laughing was under control again. "It´s okay if you don´t want to be called granny by my son, but I would really like it when Dad and you come to visit us soon."

Recovering Laura managed a weak smile: "I guess it will be okay, but hearing it said out loud for the first time was a bit shocking. But seeing that my nephew is 26 already it´s also possible that I will be a great-aunt soon too. Regarding the visit we will I promise. I know how much his family means to Robbie. He misses your brother very much, also he doesn´t talk much about him."

"Must be that men don´t talk that much. They both exchange news via me most of the times."

"It is you who held the family together, Lyn. First it was your mom now you and you do a great job. I hope you know that I won´t ever take that away from you."

"Yes I know and also appreciate that. But I also hope that you will feel welcomed in our family."

Both women looked at each other in perfect understanding before Lyn went on with her questioning.

Now there are some things I would like to know and Dad will never tell me. First: How did you get together now? I know he likes you for a long time already, so what changed now?"

Laura took a sip of wine before she started speaking: "I don´t know exactly. It just happened without any dramatic reason. If you want a life or death story I must disappoint you. It was when James was on holiday. We met more often as Robbie needed someone to talk things through without James. Then when we met to have dinner together one evening we made a detour to the river and while climbing a fence he took my hand. Always a gentleman, your Dad. But when we reached the path he didn´t let go of my hand."

Laura got a dreamy look on her face while she remembered her surprise of Robbie´s action that day.

"Okay there was a distraction which had to do with his case and we only went to dinner the next evening but then we really talked."

Laura made a pause to take another sip of wine and to think if it was enough now but Lyn pressed on: "And when did you first kiss?" "I´m not sure I should give you all the details," Laura smiled, "but it was not that evening. It was the next day when we met for lunch and took a walk through the park."

"I never thought Dad could be romantic," Lyn put in. "Oh, he can be really romantic," Laura said with a spark in her eyes which made Lyn´s heart jump a little, "but he can also be really cheeky. As the same evening we met in a pub but he didn't tell me that James and the Chief Super would be there too."

"What happened?" Lyn asked fascinated. "Oh, I only saw your Dad when I walked in and feeling totally happy I kissed him thoroughly. After that he mentioned to a table where the two were sitting mouths wide open like a barn door…..that´s for keeping it to us for a while!"

As Lyn could still see the gleam in Laura´s eyes she knew that Laura wasn´t really angry with her Dad and she couldn´t hide laughing imagining the scene. "Do you know how happy I am that you two are together now, Laura? Dad seems so much more like he was when we were kids and I must confess I really hoped for quite some time that you would get together but Dad can be so slow and annoying when it comes to things that matter."

Here Laura interrupted while topping up the wine glasses again: "No, it wasn´t only your Dad who needed the time or backed off earlier. It was also me sometimes. I guess despite the fact that I love your Dad for a while now I was also afraid of loosening my best friend if it wouldn´t work out. That was something I couldn´t risk. And it was really weird this last two years a kind of being together without being together."

This last sentence made Lyn looking quite confused and Laura got on grinning: "It was weird as we both felt guilty when we went out with someone else or felt jealous when the other did also knowing that there was no reason at all as we weren´t together….but now the time was right and I´m really glad that you don´t mind Lyn. I was really nervous yesterday I must confess."

With that the two women raised their glasses and toasted to each other.


End file.
